Mini Dogs
' NOTE: IMAGES DON'T WORK SINCE THIS IS A WIP, IT'S ACTUALLY COPY/PASTED FROM MY TOPIC SO I'LL FIX IT... EVENTUALLY. ' History Far off on a planet undiscovered, there was a race of dogs unlike any other. Hundreds of thousands of years ago, two of them were sent to Earth, on a lone man and woman expedition, but they were captured by humans and trained to fight for them. Throughout the years, they were domesticated, and became the same as other dogs. They were the most prominent two people in all the land the dogs owned on their planet, the king and queen. The new king ruled that this would not happen again, and though they were a peaceful planet before, they would not stand for it any longer. So, they began to train an army of super-advanced dogs to fight for them, explore for them, and kill for them if necessary. The new armies were stocked into their pods and jettisoned out into space, grasping endlessly for planets to land on and capture. Sometimes the places they land have docile creatures, and they make quick friends... But other times... Dogs The basic dog troop as well as the fire-related class. Reds can use their fire as a sort of boost to leap higher and farther than the other dogs. The transmutation troop. Greens can change materials from dirt, oil, crystals, and other things into power sources, which can be used with LIME dogs to make power spawns. Green dogs can also transmute the most basic troops from opposing teams into power sources. However, they cannot power up the spawn point once it has collapsed. imghttp://filesmelt.com/downloader/blue1.png[/img] They can freeze materials, both to make them slippery but walkable surfaces, or to freeze something organic temporarily and use it as a stepping stone of sorts. Blue troops can withhold the least amount of damage before dying, but can freeze themselves to prevent large damage and survive semi-close incoming explosions. imghttp://filesmelt.com/downloader/cyan.png[/img] They work the same as LIME dogs, but do not have the ability to create with just one troop. Making a spawn point requires two or more cyan dogs, but it can be made quicker than one LIME by his lonesome. imghttp://filesmelt.com/downloader/brown.png[/img] The defenders of the group. They can take huge points of damage, as well as leap short distances to pin enemies. They can ram small doors a few times to dent or burst them open. Brown dogs cannot jump far, however, nor can they (or any dog) climb ladders. imghttp://filesmelt.com/downloader/lime.png[/img] Mainly inventors. They can create power spawns and other technology, but cannot do much else. Lime dogs tend to stay near the spawn point to assist any troops just coming out of it. If four or more limes get together, they can erect a new spawn point, which will give one more of each troop. imghttp://filesmelt.com/downloader/white.png[/img] They can blend in well on snow-filled maps, but that isn't their purpose. White dogs are mechanical suicide bomb dogs which will position themselves in a tactical location, and then detonate, causing a rather small dog-sized explosion. Though they are powerful enough to have almost three full bars of attack power, they are slow and lumbering. White dogs do not spawn from the original spawn point and must be made by LIME or CYAN dogs. imghttp://filesmelt.com/downloader/black.png[/img] This is a one-time only dog, created when the original spawn point collapses. It cannot take much damage, but it has the ability to blend into the shadows of caves and sneak by enemies to sabotage their technology. It is by far the most useful dog, hence its rareness. Technology color=#FF0000SPAWN POD/color bWhat it does:/b It is placed at the beginning of a match. It will slowly spawn one of each dog type in the order they are listed above, and then collapse. It can be self-destructed early by LIME dogs. bDamage it can take:/b Infinite unless detonated bWhere it can be placed:/b Anywhere, even in water, though that will cause the red dog's power to short out until he finds another source of fire. bHow much materials used to make:/b None bDogs needed to make it:/b None color=#FF0000POWER SPAWN/color bWhat it does:/b It can spawn 5 of any dog in the army, and then shuts down bDamage it can take:/b Very little, will combust spontaneously if hit too many times bWhere it can be placed:/b Either on the floor or a wall bHow much materials used to make:/b 2 containers of materials bDogs needed to make it:/b 1 lime, or 2 cyan color=#FF0000MATERIALS CONTAINER/color bWhat it does:/b It is where green dogs put the materials they transmute bDamage it can take:/b Massive, but has gravity so it can be thrown/punted/whathaveyou bWhere it can be placed:/b Any solid surface bHow much materials used to make:/b One transmutation bDogs needed to make it:/b 1 green color=#FF0000MATERIAL FIELD EMITTER/color bWhat it does:/b Creates a small force field spanning a small area, which blocks all inorganic materials, meaning organic troops can still get through by themselves bDamage it can take:/b Massive from outside, small from inside bWhere it can be placed:/b Anywhere, meaning ceilings, walls, floors, etc. bHow much materials used to make:/b 4 containers bHow much materials used to maintain:/b 2 per every 5 declares bDogs needed to make it:/b 2 lime, or 4 cyan color=#FF0000ORE MINER/color bWhat it does:/b Makes materials with no green dogs required bDamage it can take:/b Extremely light bWhere it can be placed:/b Any flat surface with land below it bHow much materials used to make:/b 2 containers bHow much materials used to maintain:/b 1 per every five declares bHow much materials it produces per declare:/b 1 per every three declares bDogs needed to make it:/b 2 lime, or 4 cyan color=#FF0000DRILLDOG MECHANODOZER/color The tall, dark and handsome fellow with the tiny head. It is a machine made with five boxes of materials and three limes (or six cyans for near-instant building). The drilldog is a giant machine piloted by any dog that can manage to get up on its back where the control panel is. It has a giant, awkward drill sticking out of its chest which allows it to either burrow through the ground or plow through metal defenses. It has an incredibly high defense capability and can sometimes be made just to block enemy fire if there are enough resources for it. The gleaming green capacitor sticking out of it allows the machine to go into overdrive when tinkered with by a lime dog, which may cause the drill to fall off and fly out of control. bWhat it does:/b Drills and kills (occasionally spills) bDamage it can take:/b Ubermassive bWhere it can be placed:/b Pretty much anywhere bHow much materials used to make:/b 6 containers bDogs needed to make it:/b 3 lime or 6 cyan Matches the dogs have participated in bsize=150MATCHES THE DOGS HAVE BEEN IN/size/b color=#408000Green = still going/color color=#FF0000Red = finished (They lost)/color color=#0000FFBlue = finished (They won)/color color=#008000PurplePancake vs Doomish:/color url=http://www.picture-wars.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=6209Link/url Sprite sheet imghttp://filesmelt.com/downloader/dogs_os1.PNG[/img] Category:Army